How To Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2013
09:59 what did it say 10:00 wait 10:00 just a sec 10:00 You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 10:00 lawl 10:00 Is it possible for me to kick u? 10:00 Lets test zis theory 10:01 (Ihave been playing Mario and Luigi Dream Team) 10:02 How to wiki? 10:02 Oh 10:03 I can ban him :3 10:03 dont 10:03 I won't 10:03 he's helpless 10:03 lol 10:03 Let me see if i can kick u...Do u mind? 10:04 Just curious 10:04 I actually took away bureaucrat and rollbacker from Mr ChatBot 10:04 lol 10:04 unnecessary privelages 10:04 can I kick u? 10:04 try to kick me 10:04 you cant 10:04 Oh I can't 10:05 I can ban u tho 10:05 duh 10:05 and I knwo you can ban me 10:05 know* 10:05 but don't 10:05 Hmmm...Infinite... 10:05 !!! 10:05 NUUUUUUU 10:05 You misspelled know...I'm sorry it had to come to zis 10:06 omg this chatbot stuff is awesome 10:06 jk 10:06 How To Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 November 2013 10:06 this is awesome 10:06 The chat is filled with mods :3 10:07 its only mods 10:07 >.< 10:07 oh btw the chatbot wont run at night 10:07 no have fun 10:07 so* 10:07 kk i will 10:07 How do i create chat scripts? 10:08 and i saw where the (box) thing worked 10:08 ? 10:08 where you said: 10:08 Damn This wiki is based heavily based off of the PTC wiki 10:08 dangit 10:08 Damn This wiki is based heavily based off of the PTC wiki 10:08 You cursed..... That's one warning 10:08 :3 10:08 if you put it on a second or lower line then it wont regester 10:09 Really (box) 10:09 hi 10:09 yes it will 10:09 Mr ChatBot needs a face 10:09 and it wont if you do: 10:09 line one (box) 10:09 line two (box) 10:09 line three (box) 10:10 oh 10:10 line one 10:10 line two (box) 10:10 wat 10:10 o_O 10:10 Yep 10:10 http://haircolor.wikia.com/wiki/Haircolor_Wiki 10:10 I joined the chat on that wiki... 10:11 what the (box) is that 10:11 My name is SmokedSausage 10:11 Bad combo 10:11 They thought I wanted them to have sausage 10:11 why the (box) are you on there 10:11 ................................ 10:11 omg 10:11 (box) It's a nice wiki 10:11 ... 10:12 (box) you 10:12 I wanna run a test 10:12 damn you 10:12 What test? 10:12 it works 10:12 that wont get logged 10:12 jk it justw as 10:12 just* 10:12 xD 10:12 That was the second warning....Sorry but i have to put a 2 hour ban...It's my duty 10:13 ... 10:13 lol I has authority 10:13 i will revoke ur chatmod status 10:13 I was jk 10:13 and use Mr ChatBot to unban me 10:13 xD 10:13 xD Stop taking advantage of the bot 10:14 he's my friend 10:14 O_O 10:14 I HAVE AN IDEA 10:14 Yes? 10:14 I'll log onto the ptc wiki 10:14 grant perms to Mr ChatBot 10:14 and log the chat with him to 10:14 the chatlogs will be so confusing 10:15 xD 10:15 ;) 10:15 Imagine Randomous banning him 10:15 bot banning a bot 10:16 I'll unban Mr ChatBot 10:16 It's all good 10:16 Inception... 10:16 o_O inception... 10:16 go mr. bot 10:16 It won't let me enable chat hacks... 10:16 ... 10:16 wat 10:17 Nothing... 10:17 hey bot 10:17 guess 10:18 guess what smoked pm'ed me 10:18 he said 10:18 "potato" 10:18 ... 10:18 No 10:18 I said (box) 10:18 (link) 10:18 this chat is (box) ing awesome 10:18 I will (nuke) 10:18 (n64) 10:19 (goldenapple) 10:19 (spam) 10:19 anyway 10:19 mr bot needs a profile pic 10:20 (64) 10:20 (nintendo) 10:20 (nintendo64) 10:20 Oh 10:20 (steve) 10:20 (diamond) 10:20 (minecraft) 10:20 (goldenapple) 10:20 (tree) 10:20 stahp the spam 10:20 (dog) 10:21 (cat) 10:21 Ok 10:21 I love the chatbot 10:21 (box) (box) ity (box) (box) (box) 10:22 I hate him...I can't kick him 10:22 (trollface) 10:23 (megusto) 10:23 Hm? 10:23 ... 10:23 (megusta) 10:23 (megusta) 10:21 Ok 10:21 I love the chatbot 10:21 (box) (box) ity (box) (box) (box) 10:22 I hate him...I can't kick him 10:22 (trollface) 10:23 (megusto) 10:23 Hm? 10:23 ... 10:23 (megusta) 10:23 (megusta) 10:25 ok he's good to go 10:25 yep 10:26 ...Authority 10:26 Edited the theme check it out 10:28 NEEDS MORE TUTORIALS! 10:28 theme? for what? 10:28 It's a bit nicer 10:28 k 10:28 the wiki looks very nice 10:29 Yeah...It just needs more to it...A little umph 10:29 sehr nett und schön 10:29 (very nice and beautiful) 10:29 ? 10:29 Oh 10:29 german 10:30 it needs that BOOM 10:30 y'know? 10:31 Imma be AFK for a bit 10:31 getting some PTC Users over here 10:31 no one's on :( 10:31 Aww... 10:32 Would you mind promoting the wiki? I don't know your specifications 10:32 ok 10:32 I was a (box) ing mess 10:32 now i'm a duck 10:32 OMGOMGOMG 10:33 THOSE EMAILS 10:33 How do you create emoticons? 10:33 I NEED TO STOP THIS 10:33 lol 10:33 each little edit on the whole wiki gets me emailed 10:33 xD 10:33 my poor inbox 10:33 XD 10:33 awww shut up chatbot 10:33 Ima make 10 million edits 10:33 excuse me? 10:33 YES SHUT UP 10:34 Arguing with yourself 10:34 its hilarious 10:34 no its not 10:34 BAN HIM! 10:34 NO 10:34 NO 10:34 CHATBOT BAN HIM! 10:34 >.< 10:34 lol jk 10:34 haha 10:34 kk 10:34 that was fun 10:34 lol 10:34 anyway 10:34 Can't say I have done it. 10:34 here we go 10:35 Before you even begin promoting your wiki, you want to make sure there is something to promote. It’s not enough to go through the wiki creation process. You need to begin creating the content of the wiki. It's important to get your basic structure, help pages, and forums sorted out, as well as the most content you can. The more and better content you have, the more attractive your wiki will be to search engines. 10:35 were not ready 10:35 yet 10:36 Ok 10:36 We need more users 10:36 How will we get it known... 10:37 I go to school 10:37 I'll pass out flyers! 10:37 lol jk 10:37 I'll tell a couple of my friends 10:37 lol 10:38 God those emails 10:38 I make 10,000 edits 10:38 ... 10:39 NO 10:39 N 10:39 O 10:39 ./ban SmokeSausage? 10:39 Smoked* 10:39 ./ban Mr. Chatbot? 10:39 ... 10:39 ... 10:39 :D 10:40 The humor 10:41 ok my email thing is fixed 10:41 good Lord that sucked 10:41 ...Dang 10:42 Holy (box) ing Jesus on ice skates 10:42 let's watch make poop 10:42 and I'll log it 10:43 No I'm eiting 10:43 :( 10:43 whatcha writing a tutorial on? 10:44 how 10:44 to 10:44 make poop 10:44 there we go 10:44 Editing the main page 10:44 all 3 users on here are chat mods 10:45 !!! 10:45 lol jk whatcha adding? 10:46 look and see 10:46 I'm done 10:48 U liek? 10:44 there we go 10:44 Editing the main page 10:44 all 3 users on here are chat mods 10:45 !!! 10:45 lol jk whatcha adding? 10:46 look and see 10:46 I'm done 10:48 U liek? 10:49 ummm 10:49 NO 10:50 Ok I deleted it 10:50 ok 10:51 I wondered where it went 10:51 What was the issue? 10:51 It'd be difficult to keep up 10:51 Yea 10:51 brb 10:52 crap 10:52 What? 10:52 DANGIT 10:56 but to have 2 chats at the same time 10:57 on 2 different users 10:57 I have to use internet explorer for one 10:57 Open the chat in tabs not windows 10:57 and it keeps acting up 10:57 Right click the chat link and click open ling in new tab 10:58 hi 10:58 Hey 10:58 Welcome to the How-To wiki! 10:59 Learn anything 10:59 It's the chat bot 10:59 got it 10:59 i can be admin or bot 10:59 you have to earn it 10:59 ;) 10:59 ok 10:59 its no different than any other wikia 11:00 do you like Mr ChatBot? 11:00 Why would you just walk in and ask that? 11:00 i can add an page of "how to install GBA emulator"?? 11:00 sure 11:00 ok i search the link 11:00 there are some regulations to read on creating pages 11:00 Yes of coarse, Provide download links though 11:01 course* 11:01 coarse mean rough 11:01 means* 11:02 why was I just getting stripper ads 11:02 wtf has this world come to 11:02 http://coolrom.com/emulators/gba/14/Visual_Boy_Advance.php is the link 11:02 add that to the page 11:03 I will log thechat for the next few hours 11:03 Ok 11:03 oh no im the unique N-O bot nooo 11:03 I love the chatbot 11:03 ? 11:04 * IAmAPersson is now AFK 11:04 ... 11:04 I can kick you... 11:05 d 11:05 o 11:05 n 11:05 t 11:05 kk 11:05 i 11:05 w 11:05 i 11:05 l 11:05 l 11:05 n 11:05 o 11:05 t 11:05 remember, the bot is always watching 11:05 Yes he is 11:05 I can just go back and read the logs 11:05 * IAmAPersson is now AFK again ;) 11:06 n 11:06 o 11:06 11:06 h 11:06 e 11:06 i 11:06 s 11:06 n 11:06 o 11:06 t 11:07 "Hello Mr. Weiner whaddaya know. Do you have to tinkle tinkle? Yes I do think so" -Butters 11:07 xD 11:09 (awesome) 11:10 (nuke) 11:11 yeah im yhe4 lol 11:11 ahe 11:11 boa 11:11 ...Uhhh...Your page needs a bit more content. Would you like me to edit it? Or I will need to delete it 11:11 ok i edit the page 11:12 Please Look at one of the Ubuntu pages and follow that layout 11:15 oh 11:17 HI? 11:17 ANY 11:17 :( 11:17 this is not PTC wiki the ACLS is wrong! 11:18 ? 11:18 Would you like me to clean up your page? 11:19 im editing 11:19 Ok 11:19 adding photos more info 11:19 Thanks 11:24 hey 11:24 psst 11:24 ummm 11:24 you don't need to delete stubs 11:24 (short pages) 11:25 put a notice saying that it needs more content 11:26 Ok 11:26 Hey Persson, I want to create a tab under wiki Content that says Tutorials, Can I? 11:27 everything on the wiki is tutorials 11:27 :3 11:27 and to mark something as a stub 11:28 in edit mode 11:28 (make sure you're editing in source mode) 11:28 Yes but a tab to access all tutorial pages 11:28 write this on the top line: 11:28 11:28 I knew dat... 11:28 ok 11:28 Is that ok 11:30 Install "Visual Boy Advance" ok or edit the page?? 11:30 it should be fine for now 11:31 ok 11:31 I am correcting some grammar issues 11:32 issues.* (no period) 11:32 lol 11:32 lol 11:32 lol 11:32 I'm very OCD about grammar 11:32 then use it correctly 11:33 like course instead of coarse 11:33 ...Lol 11:33 hypocrite... 11:33 i´m mexican don´t judge me 11:33 lol jk 11:33 ... 11:33 do you speak spanish? 11:33 There, Look at your page now 11:33 bist du sprichst spanisch? 11:33 me 11:33 ?? 11:33 And how would I add pages to the Tutorials tab? 11:34 yes 11:34 hi=hola 11:34 bye:adios 11:34 #$#%:"$#%11:39 It won't let me put pages under the tutorials tab 11:41 what are you attempting? 11:41 wut 11:41 (N64) 11:41 11:42 oh 11:42 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/Hanacaraka-jawa.svg hardest language ever 11:42 Java 11:42 To put all pages created by the community in a single tab for easy access to all tutorials 11:42 I know some Java 11:42 woah man 11:42 and not programming Java 11:42 legit Lava 11:42 Java* 11:43 Oh 11:43 Java as in a /real/ language 11:43 /real/ 11:43 Gosh...Nvm 11:43 you really think that'll come up as italics stupid? 11:43 shaddap 11:44 here we go again 11:44 lol 11:44 jk 11:44 xD 11:45 The page count isn't updating... 11:45 dont try to shove all those pages under there 11:46 too much work 11:46 I gave up 11:46 and constant updaing 11:46 But on the home screen where it tells you how many pages...It stays at 3 11:46 yea 11:47 http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=iEee43obk4A OMG! 11:47 give it time 11:48 • http://www.espal3ds.com/imagenes/Noticias/Nintendo2DS_pobrecita.gif 11:49 Abraham I created you your very own website 11:50 http://www.Abrahamepicness.net 11:50 wut "This webpage is not available" 11:51 www.lol.com 11:51 Hmm...Check your firewall settings...It may be blocking 11:51 http://www.dfds.net 11:52 http://www.IHateTrolls.net 11:52 Abraham...the joke is up...It's a fake site 11:53 i know http://www.the_IAmAPerson´s_life.net 11:54 http://dfds.net/?hg=0&nr=0 is real! 11:54 Hmmm...Anyone on the PTC Chat? 11:54 yes 11:55 person randomous bot and me 11:55 Tell Them to contribute to this wiki 11:55 randomous knows 11:55 i pass the link 2 times 11:55 Oh 11:55 someone needs to make a logo thingy 11:56 I can tonite 11:57 I should make a page 11:57 Yes you should 11:57 Hmmm....make a page on how to fry an egg 11:57 "How to Perfect Your Aim When Peeing" 11:58 "Girl's edition" 11:58 anyway... 11:58 ...I will have to ban u 11:58 for what 11:59 its ok to joke around a bit 2013 11 10